The ski trip
by americandragondude
Summary: HIATES


This story has Jake's POV of the ski trip in the first chapter and roses in the second

Chapter 1

Jake's POV

(While Jake and rose are on there date.)

"Awe he has your eyes." Rose said "But he has your smile." I said "I don't know where he got that nose though." Rose said "he seems to be missing something." I said "arms!" Rose said "ill go get them." She said when she was gone a transformed my dragon head and made and ice sculpture of rose. "it turns out he is a she." Rose looked at it and said "o my gosh Jake how did you that's awesome!" "Not as awesome as the original." I said rose closed her eyes and smiled and I leaned in for the kiss when suddenly something started beeping. "Sorry Jake, I have to go bye." "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw man!" "I'm telling you guys it was the best first date ever! Until rose had to go." I said "why is it that every time you guys almost kiss one of you have to leave? I'm getting impatient with you." Spud said "well I got dragon business and rose has aerobics or something." "I'm sorry jakey but if you guys were meant to kiss don't ya think it would have already happened bye now?" "Well maybe it would work once aerobics season is over or dragon season." Spud said "that's it spud dragon season is never over I've made up my mind I'm going to tell rose I'm a dragon" before I could finish trixie and spud covered my mouth and I could see why professor Rotwood was looking at me "a Mr. Long I wasn't expecting you to go on this trip what fun it will be." Said Rotwood "you have no idea" said Trixie

I got my seat on the bus and saw rose "hey rose I saved you a seat." But Rotwood grabbed her and stuck her with her ex bf brad "Hey Rose-alicious." "Hey brad" she said "the Bradster has turned over a new leaf watch." He grunted and made a tear come out of his eye "see the Bradster isn't afraid to cry woo hoo!" rose let out a disappointed sigh and I said "I'll give him something to cry about" I sat at my seat for the rest of the trip staring at Rose in awe. Once we arrived I grabbed my card and ran out. I walked over to my room and was about to open it when I wondered who trixie and spud roomed with when I saw trixie was rooming with rose "your rooming with rose?" I said "not if you don't let me through that door I'm not." she replied "ok ok ok hers the plan your going to stay up all night giggling and girl talking about me than you give me the 411 on roses hopes, dreams, favorite nail polish shades ya!" I said "I aint no girl talking boy liking nail polish wearing kind of person!" she replied "I'll give you ten bucks." I said "make it twenty and ill tape record home girl snoring." she said "deal!" I opened my room and saw brad "hey look you get to room with the new sensitive bradster go deep rooky!" before I could move I got hit by a super fast football which knocked spud into the room across from mine where he saw two girls having a pillow fight "hey what are you doing in our room you weirdo?" said one of them the other added "Get out!" and they knocked spud out of there room "hey spud I don't think this is the right room." I said "if this room isn't right I don't want to be wrong." He replied and he ran back in so I sighed and dropped his key. Later that day me and trixie were arguing about whether I tell Rose my secret or not when suddenly rose came up and said "dragon!" "Huh?" me and trixie said in unison "your snowboard it's a dragon." She said "o you still have that birthmark?" I asked "ya its kind of permanent." She replied "I have a birthmark to" spud said about to pull down his pants "no! Spudsta! No! That's disgusting!" trixie said pushing him over "speaking of birthmarks rose I got to tell you something." I said but suddenly brad came up and said "hey rose it looks like you dropped something." and he pulled out a rose and said "I got you a rose cus that's your name and that's what sensitive guys do they get girls rose and junk. O ya I rule at this stuff!" "I don't know what to say." rose said smiling weakly "girls who don't know what to say rule!" brad yelled and took rose up with him on the ski lift "uh well I guess ill talk to you later." I said. After a while I heard something bellow and I yelled "dragon up!" transforming myself into a red and yellow dragon. I flew up to where I heard the noise and saw hunts girl "hey is it just me or is abominable over there an endangered species." I said coolly "the only endangered species I see around here is you!" hunts girl yelled and pushed me into a tree causing snow to fall all over me "hmm white's not realy your color." huntsgirl said i jumped out of the snow when she tried to attack me "if i didn't know any better i'd say you were following me." she said "well maybee i am" i replied " well maybee you should stop!" she yelled "maybe you should chill!" i yelled i swung my wings and knocked snow all over her she jumped out of the snow and ran away "hey you forgot your...ski pass?"i yelled after her... "and after she left i found this"i said holding up a ski pass "only people from our school have those!" trixie said


End file.
